


Home

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: AJ drives home in the snow to make it home to his girls for Christmas morning.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Listed as AU simply because I pictured it as Becky not being a wrestler.

Becky looks out the front window and lets out a heavy breath.  She’d hoped AJ would be home by now.  His flight had been canceled, however.  Then he promised he’d still make it home in time for Christmas morning.  Becky begged him to just wait, but he insisted.  There had been no way of changing his mind.  Now she can’t sleep because she’s far too worried about AJ driving in this weather.

 

When her phone rings, she runs over and grabs it.  Her heart sinks when she sees AJ’s name flashing.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks.

 

“I’m fine, Baby,” AJ answers.  “Just checking in.  I made a quick stop so I figured I should get a hold of you.  Why aren’t you sleeping?”

 

“I’m too worried about you.”  She sits down on the couch and runs a hand through her hair.  “How is it out there?”

 

“Not good.  I’ve definitely seen worse, but it’s still not good.  I’m fine though.  Just taking my time.”

 

“AJ, if you have to stop…”

 

“No, I’m being there for you and the girls in the morning.  I am not missing Christmas morning.  Not again.”

 

Becky smiles sadly.  She knows he still feels guilty for missing Christmas morning last year.  “We understand though.”

 

“Doesn’t make it okay.”

 

She can hear how disappointed in himself AJ is.  “Just get home safe.”

 

“I will.  The girls in bed?”

 

“They’re in bed.  Can’t guarantee they’re asleep yet.”

 

AJ laughs softly.  “Well, at least they’re in bed.  It’s a start.  You get some sleep.”

 

“I will when you get home.”  She chews on her bottom lip.  “Be safe, AJ.”

 

“I will.  If I stop again, I’ll call you.  Otherwise I’ll see you when I get home.”

 

* * *

  
  
AJ looks at the clock as he pulls into the driveway.  It’s a lot later than he had hoped it would be, but at least he made it.  The last few hours were the worst.  The snow had stopped, but the wind had picked up causing the roads to be covered once again.  It had been a slow drive once that started.

 

AJ grabs his bags before he heads inside.  After setting the bags to the side and kicking out of his shoes, he moves to walk to the bedroom.  He doesn’t get far, however, after spotting Becky asleep on the couch.  He leans against the doorway, smiling at the sight of his wife.  He’s a lucky man.  It’s the only explanation of why she’s put up with him for so long.

 

Walking over, AJ drops to his knees beside the couch.  He reaches up and runs his thumb over Becky’s cheek.  “Becky,” he says softly.  He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the side of her mouth.  “Baby, I’m home.”

 

Becky stirs and opens her eyes.  “AJ…”

 

“Hey, Baby.”  he leans down and kisses her.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Almost five.  Roads got really bad.”

 

Becky frowns at him.  “But you’re okay?”

 

“I’m okay.”  He smiles as she continues to watch him.  “I’m fine, Becks.”

 

“Okay.”  She pulls him down and kisses him.  “You made it home.”

 

“I made it home.”  He rests his hand on her side.  “I told you I would.  However, I think we should probably go to bed.  I have a feeling we will be getting a wake up within a few hours.”

 

“Probably.”  Becky sits up and wipes her eyes.

 

“Come on, beautiful.”  AJ takes her hand and pulls her to her feet.  “I wish I could have been here to help with the gifts.”

 

“It’s okay.  You’ll be here for the girls to open everything.”

 

He nods.  “I’ll get that this year.”  He smiles at her as they walk toward the bedroom.  “Merry Christmas, Baby.”

  
“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
